In The Eyes of The Legend
by Breezer118
Summary: There is something strange going on in this strange new magic school called Hogwarts, and Raina Walters believes that Oliver Woods is the only other person that notices these strange occurances. Takes place during The Chambers of Secrets
1. Me and My Twin

My name is Raina Walters and this year, i am to be a 6th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am from the United States and have never even been away from the country until my mother's paper column transferred to Europe.

Most people would call me strange, but that is only because they don't understand me. I'm not like most superficial girls. I have dark brown hair and green eyes. To sum my appearance up in one word, i would say average, while others would say i'm very beautiful.

My parents are divorced and ever since then they have never been able to agree on anything. The one thing they agreed on was that Hogwarts was the right school for me to go to. I hated the idea of packing up and leaving a place i've known all my life. It's not easy to just venture into somebody else's territory being the new girl and all.

So today was to be my first day at Hogwarts and my mother and i had entered platform 9 3/4.

If it was one thing i hated more than having to move to a place where i absolutely knew no one, it was riding trains. You see ever since i was an infant the doctors told my parents that i am anemic child and that would cause problems of me feeling tired all of a sudden once in a while. Being trapped in a train for hours would only make it worse, and yet my mother wanted me to experience it even if it kills me. She said when she was a young girl, she remember going to hogwarts (my mother was british) and taking the train at king's cross and absolutely falling in love with the scenic view when taking the train. I had told her that i wasn't going to be able to enjoy anything if i had my head in the wastebasket half the time, but my mother was very persistant for some reason. She never listened to me and alwas had to have things her way. Sometimes I wondered if i was adopted. Her and my nonidentical twin sister,(That;s right we're twins but i'm older than her by a couple minutes) Patricia seemed to have so much more in common but of course, Patricia was always the favorite child. She was the brains of the family and that was what made her and my mother inseparable. I was the "beauty" with nothing to back it up with, according to my mother and Patricia was the brainiac that will someday make something of herself.

"Raina, do you have your letter for professor Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, mother" I said with a hint of grotesque.

"It's "Yes" darling. Please use correct english. I don't care what those dictionaries say." My mother said with a frown. "You can't officially make anything a word just because some godforsaken teen makes it up."

"Whatever, can we go now?"

"Remember you and Patricia have to take care of each other."

She gave Patricia a secret smile as if i was blind. It was so obvious she was trying to insinuate that i was going to be the one that needed protecting just because my fat sister scored a perfect score on every test ever given to her.

The train was about to leave in 3 minutes and my mother leaned in to give me and Patricia a kiss on the forehead. "Now remember to be good, and make new friends. I will write once a week if i can..."

Her voice seemed to trail off as it always does when she's speaking to us. I could tell Patricia was grasping onto every word our mother was telling her. As my eyes wandered off i couldn't help but notice the perfect family standing just on the opposite sides of the tracks. They were all smiling and laughing. The mother had tears in her eyes as she kissed her two sons goodbye. Not a forced kiss the one my mother gives us, but one that actually says "I'll really miss, be safe". I must have been staring at the family for too long because the son started to look my way. He glanced at me right in the eye. Probably wondering why i was staring. He smiled and I quickly looked away with an embarrassed look and nodded my head as my mother continued her jabbering on.

I felt like being alone, but you can never be alone with Patrica as your sister. Patricia loved to talk and nothing can shut her up until she was good and ready to shut up.

We quickly grabbed an empty compartment as soon as the train was ready to go. Thank goodness there were still some empty ones because almost everywhere was nearly full.

"I wait wait to get there, can you Raina? Like Oh my god, It's going to be so weird, I mean, we're gonna be in like a whole 'nother world." She never talked like this when our mother isn't present. For a brainiac, she sure talked like a girl from the valley.

"Yeah, sure." I said, half not paying attention. I pulled out a horror novel by Christopher Pike and tried to get through the first page when the compartment door opened.

Two lookalikes with red hair opened the door with huge grins on their faces and holding onto a load of candies from the trolley cart. Behind them was a dark skinned girl and a familiar brown haired boy. It was the boy i had stared at outside the train. The one with the perfect looking family.

"Do you mind?" One of the twins said, insinuating that he and his friends needed a place to sit.

"No. Go ahead!" Patricia exclaimed. "I'm Patricia, and this is my sister Raina. We're new."

"Oh really?" The read haired boy asked. " Let me guess, you're from the states."

Patricia's eye's widened. "How did you know?"

"Patricia, it's obvious! We're the only ones without accents." I pointed out, not meaning to sound as annoyed as i was. Trust me, if had lived with this sister of mine for 16 years of your life, you would have probably killed yourself by now if you weren't a stronger person.

"Yes. That was actually it." The twin said. "Well I'm fred, and this is my brother George Weasely."

"Just kidding, He's George and I'm fred." The other one said.

"Wow you guys look so much alike. Me and Raina are actually twins too, but you would never be able to tell would you?"

Patricia batted out as i continued on trying to ignore her with my reading, but i couldn't get past the first line without my sister killing my concentration with her loud voice.

"Really? I never would have been able to tell. Can you George?" The one named George placed his entire face in mine making me feel so uncomfortable.

"Nope i can't. Can you Angelina?"

"No" The girl with them answered.

"Oliver why are you being so quiet?" Fred asked.The boy named oliver, the one outside the train quickly spoke up.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired.Think I'll just take a nap." I threw the book down at the mention of being tired. The book i was reading was starting to hurt my head and i was starting to feel nauseous. Suddenly in the strangest way i've never felt before, I started to feel sharp pains in my head and voices around me started to echo. I hear my sister's voice as she held onto to me asking what was wrong. The other people instantly got up and called or help. The last thing i remember seeing was the face of the boy named Oliver Wood.

TO BE CONTINUED... LOOK FOR THE UPCOMING SECOND PART


	2. Harry Who?

"Is she faking it?" a voice of a boy asked.

"Don't be silly, can't you tell? She's completely exhausted!" a girl shrilled out.

"Are you all right?" The boy named Oliver said in a whisper as he looked at me with complete concern.

"What happened?" I managed to squeak out. I had completely forgotten that i was on the other side of the continent, going to a new school, knowing absolutely no one along with my sister Patricia.

"You... fainted i think." The boy said silently. He smiled." The nurse told us you were just exhausted. Don't worry, you'll be alright. Would you like some chocolate frogs?" He asked holding up a small green package.

"Hey, that's mine!" one of the twins yelled. Oliver just shot him a glance and he quickly shutted up.

"A chocolate what?" I asked with a confused expression. I immediately sat up and scooted far away from the boy named Oliver. I pulled myself up and looked out the window, the sky was already dark outside.

"A chocolate frog. Didn't you have them in the states?"

" I've never heard of them." I said absentmindedly trying to figure out what time it was, still staring out the window.

"It's so cool Raina!" My sister Patricia exclaimed. "It hops as soon as you open the package so you have to be quick right when you open it." She took the package out of Oliver's hand and immediately opened it. As soon as she did, a small dark frog-like creature jumped out and away from Patricia's grasp. One of the twins immediately opened his mouth widely and chomped the whole thing in one bite.

Patricia Began to giggle."Aren't they amazing?" She asked. I wasn't sure if she was talking about the chocolate frog or the twins but i didn't really care.

"You mean you've never had a chocolate frog before in your life?" Oliver asked

I shook my head "No. In America I guess we just do things differently." I glanced around the compartment and noticed that everyone was already in their school uniform.

"Oh no. Is it time to change already?" I asked frantically as i got up.

"Oh yes. We forgot to tell you, we're almost there." Patricia said. I quickly slide open the doors and stepped out without hearing another word from anyone. As soon as i did i quickly took a look at the outside, then slid the door open again and stepped back inside.

"Can anyone point me in the direction of the changing areas?" I asked embarrassed.

"Sure." The girl named Angelina quickly got up and pulled my arms gesturing for me to come with her."Why don't we go together?" As she closed the doors, I could hear one of the twins mumble "What is it with girls and having to go everywhere in pairs?"

Don't mind them, here, come with me." She said gesturing for me to follow her. "so tell me your life story."

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Tell me about yourself." She repeated using different words."

"Well what's there to tell?"

"How about your last name for starters."

"Well, I'm Raina Walters. My sister had mentioned that we're Americans... or you can probably tell."

"Well nice to meet you Raina Walters. I'm Angelina Johnson." She held out her hand and i shook it.

"So why did your family decide to transfer you to Hogwarts?" Angelina asked trying to keep the conversation flowing

"Well, my mother's job tranferred her to London. She writes for a paper column and she just got a promotion to write worldwide news for the daily bugle here in britain."

"you don't sound very excited for your mum."

"Yeah, well my mom and i don't exactly always see eye to eye." I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Angelina said as we approached the changing rooms."Well here we are. I'll wait for you outside."

"Thank You." I said

As soon as we got back to the compartments, there it as already filled with noise.

"Mother is going to hurt you when she finds out you bloody ditched me when we boarded!" A young red-haired girl shouted with her hands on her hips.

"Honest Ginny. We thought you were with Ron and Harry!" One of the twins replied.

"No one's seen Harry and Ron? I thought they were with you guys." Another girl with brown frizzy hair said calmly.

"What's all the ruckus in 'ere?" Angelina asked as we entered the compartment. I noticed Oliver sat straight up as he saw us entering.

Harry and Ron are missing." The red-haired girl named Ginny answered.

"That;s impossible. They were right behind us as we entered the platform." Said one of the twins. It was so difficult to tell them apart.

"Whose Harry and Ron?" Patricia asked curiously. Patricia had always been boy-crazy and at the mention of a boy's name she sat straight up. The sad part is, most guys shiver t the sound of her name.

"Well, Ron's our brother..."One twin started to say.

"And Harry is... THE Harry Potter!" The other twin finished his brother's statement while the rest of them started giggling. He said Harry Potter's name as if he were speaking the name of god.

"Whose Harry Potter?" I asked curiously. Everyone's attention was now on me.

"Are you joking? You've never heard of Harry Potter?" Angelina asked with her mouth wide opened. "Are you from muggle parents?"

"No, I know what you mean by muggles. Except in my country they call it Normie's."I said wondering who in the world was Harry Potter and why had his name sounded so familiar.

"Both our parents are pure bloods." Patricia said proudly.

"Oh, well then you'll be perfect in slytherin." One of the twins said sarcastically. Oliver gave him an annoyed look.

"So whose Harry Potter?"I asked again trying to get some answers.

"You've never heard of the person who defeated...well... you-know-who?" Angelina asked, still with that shocked look.

"Who do i know?" I asked more confused than ever.

"Don't make me say it... you know... the dark lord." Angelina said in a whisper at the end of the sentence. She was getting fustrated.

"Oh!" I exclaimed finally understanding who they were talking about. "You mean the dark lord?" Instantly, as soon as i said the name, everyone in the room flinched as if i had just scratched my nails on a chalkboard."Why can't you guys just say that name?" I was starting to get frustrated that none of my questions are getting answered.

"We never speak his name hear. Some say the name itself is cursed." Oliver finally spoke after a while of silence.

"That's silly, names can't be cursed.In America we learned that to fear a name... well that's just silly. We speak his name all the time." I said.

"Things are certainly different in America. And yet you've never heard the name Harry Potter?"

"It sounds familiar, but it's not ringing a bell."

"He's the one they say defeated the dark lord" Angelina barged in. "I still can't believe you've never heard of him. I mean, how did you think the dark times ended?"

Before i was able to answer,the train came to a sudden stop.

"Come with me." Angelina said pulling both me and Patricia by the hand. "I'll show you two around. You'll both have to get sorted into a house. I hope you get into Gryfindor. That's where the rest of us are." Before she had the chance to pull me away, i glanced back towards the compartments and saw Oliver and noticed him giving me a small secretive smile.

TO BE CONTINUED...LOOK FOR THE UPCOMING 3RD PART


	3. Transfer Students

The dining hall is the most grandest place I have ever seen. There were candles floating around in the air and the ceiling looked like a waterfall as if it was falling down towards them. It was much different then how it was in America. Everything here looked so much were... intriguing.

"Now that we are all here today lets get started." An old man in gray robes and cap that looked something like the Disney Merlin walked up in the center of the front of the room and started speaking. "I do need to remind you all and the newcomers that this year we will not tolerate any mishaps. No wandering the corridors during curfew hours and please stay away from the herbology lab's garden. Too many good Mandarins were ruined last year. Now, why don't we get started. Professor Mcgonagall?" He turned 90 degrees to his left side to an elderly woman in green robes and a top hat.

"When i call your name, you will come up and we will sort you to your houses," She said in a bored voice as if she had been doing this for years. "Adam Sandler"(Yeah i know he's that comedian!) A tall nerdy 1st year walked up slowly. The boy was frightened as they placed what looked like a talking hat onto the boy's head.

"Hmmm." The hat started,"You're scared... but i can see you have a lot a courage within you... Gryfindor!" It shouted. Everyone sitting in the Gryfindor seat applauded.

The entire evening went like this until every last person had been sorted. Finally, as the last girl walked quickly to the Hufflepuff side, the old man stood up once again.

"Who is that?" I asked Angelina.

"That is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster." She replied with her eyes still on the old man.

"Oh really? I'm supposed to give a letter to him!"

"Shhh!" Both of the twins shushed me loudly with huge "just kidding" smiles on their faces. Oliver Wood was sitting right beside them and he quickly slapped them both on the heads and giving me a wink and a quick smile.

"Woods fancy you." Angelina said with a grin."That's really strange."

"Why is that strange?" I asked thinking that she meant something was wrong with me.

"Oh don't take it the wrong way, it's just Wood's never gave any girl the time of day before. He's always been so serious with quiditch and schoolwork and such."

"Quiditch?" I asked.

"Oh god... don't tell me you've never heard of that either!"

"No no no. It's very big in America. I used to be on the team actually. I was a chaser."

"Really? Well if you get into gryfindor maybe we can use you. I'm a chaser myself. Katie Bell graduated last year, so there is an opening(Yes, Katie Bell graduated, deal with it!)."

"That's great!" I answered with a smile.

"So as you all know there will be many changes this year. First and foremost though, we have five new transfer students this year. All from different parts of the world. They will indeed need to be sorted right away into a house, So lets begin shall we?"

Professor Mcgonagall held up a new shorter list this time.

"Pamela Green." A quite thin gangly girl walked up with thick rim glasses."

"Hmm... 6th year i see." Said the hat. "Gryfindor!" There was loud applause for the girl. And with a huge smile she quickly scrambled to her seat.

"James Newbern." This time a good looking boy with the tall dark and handsome features walked up. As he did a bunch of girls sighed as they looked his way.

"Looks like Grifyndor is going to be crowded because we've got another one!"

James Newbern walked off with a satisfied look on his face.

"Starlett Lopez." A tall dirty blond dyed haired girl wearing tons of make up stood up as she tossed her hair back and walked to the front of the room.

"Slytheryn!" The hat said instantly without even giving it much thought.

"Patricia Walters." My sister walked up with a slight grin on her face. Before she passed me she leaned in and whispered, Woods is so cute, to me.

"Alright if you want, you may be in... Gryfindor." It was obvious the only reason Patricia wanted to be in Gryfindor was because of Woods.

"And lastly we have Raina Walters." With everyone's eyes on me, I took a deep breathe and walked toward the front of the room. professor motioned for me to take a seat on the stool as she placed the "sorting hat" on my head. I looked down to the rest of the room and saw Angelina showing me her crossed fingers and i smiled.

" Looks like we're all 6th years this year. I see that was your sister the last that i sorted. Hmm.. twins... but quite different i see. You're a bit rebellious aren't you? things never goes your way? People thinking all you are is another pretty face.. well they're quite wrong my child. You have a gift. And it won't be long before you find out what it is...

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's been qutie lonely... wouldn't you like to join them? Or Slytheryn? They could use a beauty like you... of course that could rust away your gift... or should it be... Gryfindor!"

Applause immediately came from the Gryfindor table. Angelina and Patricia rushed over and hugged me. Dumbledore, with rosy cheeks gave a quick tap on his wine glass and there was silence in the room. I glanced over at Patricia who was staring at Wood who quickly glanced at me.

"Ladies and Gentleman, now that you have welcomed your new classmates, please show them around give them the best Hogwarts has to offer. With that said, let the feast begin!"

Immediately, with a wave of his hands food of all sorts instantly appeared. Everything from fried chicken to cakes and candy was there in front of me. I had forgotten how hungry i was until now. I instantly grabbed the bowled of mashed potatoes and gravy and some fried chicken and started eating away. I'm not fat, i'm actually in perfect shape, but i do eat ALOT! There was someone that tapped there hands on my shoulders as i was helping myself to some pumpkin juice.

"Raina Walters? Hey I never properly introduced myself. I'm Oliver Woods, from the train?" He said reaching out his hand. I paused for a second. I couldn't shake his hand because my hands were full and greased with chicken oil.

"Don't tell me... let me guess... you don't shake hands back in America also?" He said with a smile and putting his hand down.

"I'm sorry." I said,"It's just that my hands are all full and dirty so can i owe you that shake?"

"No problem."

"I look like a pig don't i?" I asked with an embarrassed tone.

"Know, actually it's comforting to see a girl like you eat that much. You won't believe how many these days are going on those crazy diets." There was a moment of awkward silence. "So i just wanted to congratulate you on getting into gryfindor. And from what i hear from Angelina, she says you're quite the quiditch player. Is that true?"

"Well I consider myself... average." I said not wanting to gloat about the time i scored so many points for our team, even when the other team caught the golden snitch, it wasn't enough to win them the game.

"Alright, so i just wanted to tell you that if you consider joining then tryouts are this Wednesday. We meet in the playing field at after classes."

"Alright, I will definitely consider your proposition and i will get back to you." I said, mocking the business-like way that Woods was trying to pitch me into joining. Apparently he didn't get the joke and continued on.

"Okay, well, just let me know if you have questions." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait, Woods?" He turned around and looked at me with a daring gaze. "I was just kidding with the whole proposition thing and the tone."

"I know." he said, obviously he was just saying that to cover up the fact that he just realized i was mocking him and continued to walk away.

"Woods.." I said again.

"Yes?"

"Lighten up."

TO BE CONTINUED... LOOK FOR THE UPCOMING PART 4!


	4. The Princess and the Stranger

"Stomata Crusifice!" Percey Weasly, the Gryfindor prefect said to a painting of a rather fat lady. "You all must remember this password in order to enter the dormitories." The lady in the painting began to move and yawn as if waking up from a long sleep.

"What was that now? Oh yes, I see. School is back in session. Sorry about that, you may enter." She said as she stretched her right hand and the portrait moved aside to reveal a hidden passage. Inside was something like a library in which they called "the commons", in which was completed with couches and tables, and shelves of a couple of books.

"Boys on the left, girls on the right. Goodnight everybody, please don't stay up too late, we have classes in the morning" Percy said as he walked away. Angelina grabbed me and Patricia by the hands as I was just about to sit down on the couch.

"Come on, lets go grab beds before all the good ones are taken!"

"Goodnight Johnson, Granger, Weasley, Walters, and... er.. Walters." Woods said to them as he saw all the girls turning away.

Simultaniously, we all said goodnight at the same time.

"Actually, I think I'll stay up a little bit to do some reading." I said, letting go of Angelina's grip. "Grab a good bed for me will ya?" I asked Patricia.

"Sorry, first come first served." A nasty high pitch voice of a girl said to me. It was the same girl named Starlett whatever that was accepted into Slytherin.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the Slytherin house?" The girl with the frizzy brown hair from the train asked with a glare.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it turns out that old hat placed me in the wrong house. I belong in Gryfindor.

"How can that sorting house be wrong?" The girl asked.

"Look-it hear you filthy mudblood, it's none of your business so just drop it and shut your bloody yappers!" Starlett said with a nasty look at the girl. Tears began to pour into the young girl's eyes and she stormed off towards the dormitories. No one made any sudden movements, while Starlett seemed to have dissapeared. Only two boys called out "Hermione!" One had messy jet black hair and the other had distinct red hair and freckles-- which must have meant that he was a Weasley. Once they realized they couldn't enter the girl's dormitories, they stopped in their tracks. Oliver Woods looked around.

"Well? Someones got to go comfort her!" He said looking from girl to girl.

" Not me." A blond girl with pudgy cheeks said. "She gets pretty emotional."

I didn't know this poor girl, but I knew I had to do something, so I threw down my Christopher Pike book that I hadn't even had the chance to start yet, and went after the girl named Hermione.

She was sitting on the far side of the room, with her body in a fettle position and her head down sobbing into a pillow. I walked over and sat down on the same bed and spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey, don't worry about her. She's just a stupid immature brat from what I see." I said trying to comfort her. "Hermoine, right? I'm Raina Walters."

She looked up from her pillow and smiled. "You know, most people don't even like me. They all think that I think I'm better than everyone else. They all call me stuck up, but that's not even close to being true."

I took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "You can't be that bad. You should meet my sister, Patricia, then we can compare notes."

Hermione laughed. "Is she that bad?" She asked.

"Ha ha... No.. I guess she's alright, and I guess I can exaggerate sometimes. But... I do still have to live with her everyday.. so you can imagine." I said trying to get her to smile.

She looked down and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief. "Thanks. You made me feel so much better."

"Look," I started," The next time someone say something nasty to you like that, just keep your chin up and say something right back. You a bright girl so show it. Prove to them that you're a force to be reckoned with. Just try to get the upper hand. Don't let them see you weak or they'll be totally satisfied and that doesn't help you at all." Those were such powerful words that I had no idea where it came from. Hermione stopped crying, and thanked me and told me she was going to get ready for bed.

As I got up and headed back to the commons, I noticed everyone was still too afaid to come inside. "It's okay everybody. She's all right." I yelled as I entered the commons. As soon as I reached the common room, everybody was staring at me.

"Thank goodness! She would have stayed up half the night crying and no one would have gotten any sleep!" Angelina said, relieved.

"Thank you so much," a tall skinny blonde told me.

Everyone started to turn away and said their good nights. I stayed back though to get some reading done from my new novel, but when I walked over to the couch where I had threw the book down, the book was gone. Bummed out, thinking someone had stolen my book, I walked over to the shelf where a couple books where laid out, I looked through the selection. There were mostly books about history and myths. One book in particular caught my eyes and it was the oldest book of the bunch. You can tell it was old because of the tattered cover and the yellowness of the pages. The cover was an off green paper and it had a large symbol of a spider on the back of the book. The tittle was called, "The Legend of Torridora and the Stranger."

I flipped through the first few pages and skimmed through the book. There were old pictures of dragons and fairies all along the border of the book. I spent half the night reading the story.

It was interesting, that even when I felt so sleepy, I couldn't barre to stop reading. The story was this; Long ago, in the time where no one recorded history, because it was the beginning of history, and a time where no one knew the exact dates, because it was the beginning of years, there was a time where the most powerful of witches and wizard could take over the world of magic as they please. The "king" of that time was King Leonard, and he had 2 twin daughters names Toridora and Sapphire. Toridora was beautiful and kind. She was cunning and smart, which caused a lot of problems when it comes to finding her a husband. Sapphire, had no beauty inside or outside of herself and she was very hated by her peers. She was so jealous of Toridora, that she hired poor farmboy with no means or ideal of magic, to make Torridora fall in love with him. What she didn't know was at the same time he was falling in love with her. He was supposed to break her heart once she had completely fallen for him, but he couldn't do it. No one knew his name but Toridora herself and Sapphire. A name was very important back in those days. In order to put a curse on someone, you had to know their identity by verifying their name. therefore he was known as the "stranger". So, he fell in love with Torridora, and they decided to run away together. This angered the king, but Sapphire couldn't care less, now that the throne was in her security. Many witches and wizards were sent to find her but not a single trace of her was ever found. Depressed that his favorite daughter was now gone, he began to stop loving her and began to feel a dark hate in his heart. He called upon the curse on his daughter. That every man that she will ever love will die a terrible death or fall out of love with her and randomly fall for the next woman he sees, but something went horribly wrong... something no one expected...

I woke the next morning with Oliver Woods shaking me gently to wake up.

"Raina!" He whispered in an urgent tone. "Wake up! Class starts in... three minutes!"

"Hmm? Oh... what?" I replayed what he had just told me in my head, then finally comprehended everything. I instantly jumped up out of bed and looked around. I had fallen asleep over night. My shoulders hurted from a cramp on my neck from laying sideways on the bed and I was still dressed in my school robes. I guess there was no need changing now since I was about to be late.

" My god... " I said rubbing my eyes. " I must have fallen asleep hee last night."

"What were you doing?" I asked

" I was reading a story...," Then I remembered the legend. "Have you ever heard of the Legend of Toridora and the Stranger?" I asked. I know it was farfetched to wonder if such a story was true, but it was too intriguing to not try and find out.

" Yes, everyone here knows that story. Even the ones with muggle parents." He replied. I couldn't understand why everything was so different from back home. There HAS to be a reason why. (remember this sentence, because the end of the story will make it all clear).

" Can you tell me what went wrong and how the story ended?" There was an awkward silence. Wood's became shity and nervous.

"You know we really have to get going, we're already late."

"But I just want to..."

"Grab your books and lets go."

"But why won't you..."

"Listen... The story is nothing but urban myth. Don't even listen to it." I began to grow suspicious. I was strange to think it would even mean anything, but from the reaction of Wood's when I asked about the story seemed like he was holding something back and I was determined to find out why.

Please review...depending on reviews, I may keep going with the story and I may not.


End file.
